New Beginnings
by loonydaydreams
Summary: Hermione Granger had a strange summer, full of changes, but none like what she is experiencing at Hogwarts. Set after the war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - New Beginnings.

**Yes I know, I already have another story on the go, but I sort of messed up and I have to sort it, and I had another idea, so I wrote it, but it's already 6 bloody pages so I thought I best get the first chapter up.. Yes I know, very long – SO SORRY! Please read and review, I am open to critism, but please don't be really nasty about my work. I know I am not the best writer ever and I will make some mistakes but that's what your here for- to help! Also I know I have changed some things, like in this Voldermort is pureblood, you will probably guess the rest of the changes so yes with that enjoy.. **

Okay so maybe Hermione Granger hadn't had the best summer of her life. She'd found out she was in fact Lord Voldermort's child, she had her twin brother and who might that amazing child be... the one and only Blaise Zabini. Yes Hermione Granger had not had the best summer of her life.

I bet your wondering how on earth is THE Hermione Granger related to HIM and how in Merlin's name is she HIS daughter... Well let's go back to the beginning of summer.

Hermione was getting off the train and about to go through the wall to the real kings cross station to meet her muggle mother and father when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a cold voice saying "Ah Miss Granger how nice of you to wait for us" _US? WHAT?_ She turned around into the cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy. _Great Hermione thought, just what I need to the start of my summer._  
>"Mr Malfoy, A pleasure as always now if you please excuse me I must be on my way my parents will be worried as I am always on time" She started to leave when Lucius grabbed her shoulder harder, forcing her to stay. Now Hermione Granger knew she should of been worried, not only because of the fact Lucius bloody Malfoy was holding onto her shoulder, but because her parents were on platform 9¾. <em>How in the name of Godric Gryffindor did they get here?<em>

"Hermione darling" Her mother started towards her all the while still talking "We have some thing's to tell you and I'm just going to tell you straight before I lose my nerve. You're not a muggle born, hell you're not even a half blood. You're a pureblood. Your father and I; we are pureblood wizards. Well I'm not your mother; your real mother is Tierra Zabini and well your father isn't your father; your real father is t-t-tom r-riddle. IM SO SORRY HERMIONE" after her little speech her mother broke down into tears she was so hysterical that the six of them, yes six, had to apparate to the Granger household away from prying eyes and ears. Now she had three Malfoys in her house whilst her parents just told her she's pureblood and her father is the man she helped to destroy. _Great._

"..EVERYTHING" Hermione was absolutely furious, of course she was. This is Hermione Granger, THE Hermione Granger, the one who knew everything. So why didn't she know this? _Why didn't she know?_ She paced in front of her mother, who had stopped weeping but had taken interest in a spot on the floor. "Well?" She really was fuming, she wanted to hex everyone in that room, but somehow she controlled herself.

"If you don't tell her, we will" _Ah Narcissa Malfoy, I wondered how long it would be before she had an input. Stupid stuck up pureblood bitch._ Hermione looked to the witch who had just spoken, there in front of her, in her living room in muggle London stood Narcissa Malfoy looking every bit as perfect as usual. She was stood very close to her husband and had a hand on her son's shoulder; they looked very much the perfect family.

"Well Hermione sit down..." Her mother told her what to do, and as always she did as she was told. So Hermione Granger, if that was even her name, sat down in between her mother and father. "You're not Hermione Granger" _Well that's that cleared up_ "Your Hermione Zabini. You have a twin brother, Blaise I think you are already acquainted with each other yes? He's a slytherin so I've heard. We are not your real parents your real parents are Tierra Zabini and Tom Riddle as I mentioned. She ran when she knew she was expecting you both when you were born you became Hermione Granger, I was expecting at the time so it didn't look odd, unfortunately I miscarried, but no-one knows that. Anyway you obviously know that your best friend Harry Potter killed your father at the end of the war. Well he left a few letters, one for you and one for your brother. Your brother has had his... so here is yours. We can leave whilst you read if you like?" As her mother, well not really her mother, stopped talking Hermione looked at her outstretched hand and there in her hand was an envelope. It looked about 20 years old, and considering she was 18 it probably was. Cautiously Hermione took the envelope from the pureblood witch in front of her, and opened it. Inside was the most beautifully written letter Hermione had ever seen, she suppressed the need to smile.

She took her time reading over the letter.

_My Dearest Hermione,  
>I know that if you are reading this, I have not survived. I wish you, your brother and your mother the best. Yes I was still in touch with your mother even though she ran from me. I understand you have been brought up to believe you are 1. A mudblood 2. Are daughter to Dr Granger and his wife Mrs Granger, as I am sure you are aware now they are not your real parents, they are death eaters. They were my faithful servants. Though they weren't with me for 18 years because they vowed to keep you safe, for me. That's all I cared about. I didn't care about defeating Harry Potter, well I did, but then you became best friends with him. But there is another letter explaining that, or the Malfoys will tell you. Anyway I am sorry that the few times we met was under awful circumstances you have no idea how much I just wanted to hug you or to stop Bellatrix Lestrange from crucio-ing you in the Malfoy Manor, but that is in the past. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. After all you do have Riddle blood in you. The floo in your home is set up to go straight to the Zabini Manor, please take Draco with you and go see your brother and good luck. I know you will need it.<br>Remember Darling. I love you, and I'm sorry I couldn't get to know you.  
>Your loving father, Tom Riddle (Lord Voldermort to you I guess ;))<em>

After she read the last sentence Hermione Zabini broke down into tears. Yes Hermione broke down into tears in front of FIVE death eaters. They all rushed to her side at once, Narcissa Malfoy, being the mother hen of them all instantly took to Hermione's side and hugged her. Hermione instantly moved so she was snuggled up to Narcissa like a small child. Lucius took it upon himself to read the letter out loud to the group, when he finished she heard Draco sigh and heard his footsteps coming towards her. Looking up from where she was sat cuddling Narcissa she stared at the molten gray eyes that belonged to the young Malfoy. Narcissa moved though smiling knowingly as her son took her place and wrapped his arms around the young witch. Hermione, although rather comfy cuddled up to Draco, moved, looked up to the Malfoy heir and told him they best get going. He told her yes they had. She hugged her "parents" for what would probably be the last time, telling them she will come collect her belongings once she's met her brother and sorted something out. The Malfoys instantly interrupted her telling Hermione and the "Grangers" that Hermione will be staying with them so they will take her belongings.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I will be seeing you shortly then I guess" With that she nodded her head slightly, stepped into the floo with Draco, dropped the floo powder and shouted "Zabini Manor!"

As she stepped out of the floo Hermione looked around the room. The Zabini Manor was just like she expected. Modern and sleek. _Just like Blaise. Ah just thinking about the Slytherin and he pops up she thought as the Slytherin walked into the room. _

"Hermione. I believe you received your letter? Well come here twinny!" Blaise screamed from across the room whilst running at her. Hermione being completely overwhelmed turned to look at Draco for support only receiving a shrug and the usual Malfoy smirk.

"Ah yes I did Blaise. I take it you knew about me all along?" She asked as her and the Slytherin departed from their hug. Blaise told her that he had indeed. Shrugging the Zabini heir gestured for them to walk, realising it was just her and Blaise she turned to him and pulled his arm to stop him from walking.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me?" She asked him looking into his eyes, whist still having one hand clasping his wrist.

"I couldn't. He wouldn't let me. Told me it would ruin you and him. Maybe he was right, I don't know, but what I do know is that you're getting re-sorted when we go back to school." Blaise replied coolly.  
>"GETTING RESORTED? WHAT THE MERLIN! THEY CAN'T DO THAT! I'VE BEEN A GRYFFINDOR SINCE I WAS ELEVEN BLAISE!" Hermione started shrieking and becoming so hysterical that the Slytherin had to laugh and put a hand over her mouth. He told her to be quiet and then pulled her into the nearest room.<p>

"Bloody hell Granger, I er mean Zabini, I think you burst my bloody eardrum!" He smirked at her and sauntered over to one of the armchairs that was situated by the fireplace and sat down. Hermione was too engrossed in looking round the room she didn't notice the blonde haired ferret that was sat in the other armchair that was until she went to sit with her brother and screamed when she sat on him.

Malfoy, being Malfoy smirked "Oh Merlin Zabini, control your sister! Look Hermione dear, I know I am irresistible and I know that you have become a very, how could I describe you, alluring witch and being pureblood now you're now very appealing but in front of your brother is no time to be- OW MERLIN GRANGER!" The reason why Malfoy didn't get to finish his sentence was because Hermione had hit him in the face, just as hard as in their 3rd year. The Zabini Heir just laughed at the pair and shrugged when he received death glares from the pair.

"Oh Malfoy it's Zabini now, not Granger and I would appreciate it if you two gave me some time to find my way around and get settled" Hermione said as she was ushering them out when Draco turned around to face her.

"Oh girl Zabini you're forgetting your spending summer at MY house until we go back to Hogwarts. Then for holidays you will return her. I'm sorry my mother didn't make that clear. We must get going Twinky will be worried." He replied smugly before leaving the room swiftly. Blaise just followed chuckling. She heard footsteps going down the stairs she sighed and smiling she followed after the two Slytherin boys whom she had hated for over 7 years of her life. Unable to believe she was now related to one, and staying with the other for the rest of summer!

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed there was a woman at the bottom of the stairs, one she didn't recognise but looking at her she realised this must be Tierra Zabini. _Ah her mother._ She looked at her; she didn't look anything like her. She looked like Mrs Granger, as if reading her mind Tierra turned around and cast a spell over her. The opposite to the glamour charm. _So THAT'S why she looked like Mrs Granger. _The lady of the house accio'd a mirror and held it up to the young witch. Hermione gasped at her appearance. She looked like a clone of her mother. Same colouring, same eyes, same hair. She had even grown! Draco couldn't help but love the new Hermione. Looking over her body he realised she had become a very very attractive witch. He felt a stirring in his pants. Oh Merlin I'm attracted to my best mate's twin. He hit himself on the forehead, which caused him to receive weird looks off all three Zabini's.

"Mrs Zabini, we have to leave. I can assume you will be at Kings Cross Station when your children return to Hogwarts?" Draco sounded so much like Lucius whilst talking to her mother Hermione thought. Tierra Zabini just nodded at Draco so he carried on "Very well, I will let my father know, right hold on to me you two, we're apparating. Good Night Mrs Zabini"

That was the last thing Hermione heard before the familiar feeling of apparition took over her body. When she opened her eyes, she saw Malfoy manor before her, a place she vowed she'd never see or set foot inside again. Yet here she was. Malfoy still had hold of her arm and started to walk towards the front door practically dragging her. They couldn't apparate inside so they had to knock. A small house elf answered the door, Hermione assumed this was Twinky.

"Master has returned with guests! Twinky will set up Zabini's room, and er..." The house elf clearly didn't know who Hermione was so didn't know which room to prepare. Malfoy told her that Hermione was Zabini's twin sister and was to be treated the same as Mr Zabini and will have the room opposite her brothers. The house elf disappeared.  
>Moments later the small house elf returned, immediately grabbing her hand and leading her to a very spacious modern room. She had her own en-suite bathroom. Of course she would, she's in Malfoy Manor. She noticed she even had her own mini-library, though to a normal person the library would have been huge.<p>

Twinky told her that dinner would be ready in ten minutes so she should dress appropriately. Hermione was about to ask what was appropriate but realised the elf had already gone. Looking around the room she realised Malfoy was leaning on the door frame. She looked over to him, she could feel his eyes looking her up and down, checking her out.

"Like what you see Malfoy?" She said slowly with a slight Italian accent, _where did that appear from?_ She thought, a smirk forming on her new tanned and perfect face.

"Yes I do Miss Zabini, though we must wait until your brother has returned home until we become properly... acquainted. Dinner is ready, but you are not. Would you like some help?" He questioned with a smirk matching hers.

"Oh Malfoy, yes please!" She almost screamed at him, she saw him wince and whispered sorry to him, he merely nodded in recognition at the apology and stormed to her wardrobe where he found the perfect robes, he threw them at her and told her to change.

Hermione stared at Draco for a second before pulling off her muggle clothes right in front of Draco. Hermione laughed at his facial expression, he always thought she was such a prude, yet here she was the one and only Hermione Zabini undressing right in front of him. Just as he noticed her black, barely there lacy bra she had covered herself up and was smirking at him. He took her arm and pulled her out of the room before he did something he would regret he dragged her to what felt like the other side of the house, though it was only down a few flights of stairs, to the dining room.

"Ah Miss Zabini, nice of you to join us" Lucius chuckled slightly and carried on "I will allow you being late this once as you have received some shocking news and you are in a new environment but I expect you to be on time. Always" He smiled warmly at her before looking at his son and nodded. Lucius was being very nice to her. It unnerved her. Hermione sat down and looked around the large table. She was of course sat in between Draco and Blaise, and opposite her were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

When dinner was over Blaise told Draco and Hermione he must return home to mother to tell her how Hermione was. They didn't see him for the rest of summer, though he owled. Hermione spent most of her summer reading or exploring Malfoy Manor and the grounds and the blonde Slytherin spent most of his time following her around explaining everything to her or watching her read. Yes Tierra Zabini was there to wave off her two children, something which had never happened in the seven years Blaise had attended school. The whispers and stares the two went through before they finally got on the train were mental. Then Harry and Ron had noticed her. She had owled them and told them everything that had gone on, they were fuming. She could see steam coming out of their ears she quietly whispered to her brother to be careful because of who was approaching.

"Zabini, we'd like a quiet word with 'Mione" Harry practically spat at the male Zabini heir.

"No can do boy wonder, I'm staying by my twin sisters side all year this year. I'm not letting her out of my site. Fathers orders I'm afraid, and I'm sure you've all heard who our father is right?" Blaise replied smirking at the black haired boy and folded his arms. They heard gasps and whispers of 'I heard it was you-know-who' all around them. The two Zabini Heirs just smiled.

"Hermione please we just want to talk" Ron was pleading with her. This would not do.

"Ronald you do not beg, if you want to talk to me, talk away but Blaise is staying he has just told you. Nothing you say can't be said in front of my brother" Hermione told Ron sternly, she grabbed her brother's hand and walked over to where Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin students were stood. Together they boarded the train and they didn't see the other two parts of the golden trio till they got to Hogwarts.

Once all the students had been seated Dumbledore stood up (A/N Sorry I know he was killed, but I love Dumbledore and even though this is after the war and 6th year Dumbledore was not killed so he didn't die. Just saying on with the story...) clapping his hands for attention of his students. As the 7th year students had returned for their 8th year because they had not been able to complete the year before, they hand their own tables. Dumbledore's speech was mainly not listened to, except by the 1st years who were all ears, he was basically going over basic rules. Until Hermione heard her name mentioned.

"We have a student who has recently undergone some changes in her life. Hermione Granger please stand up" Hermione gingerly rose to her feet, her cheeks scarlet, Dumbledore carried on "Miss Granger is now Miss Zabini, I'd appreciate it if you called her Hermione Zabini from now on. Hermione is also a pureblood witch, not a muggle-born like we all thought. Before you all start rumours we will clear this up she is twin sister to Blaise Zabini, the two are offspring of Tierra Zabini and Tom Riddle" Gasps of shock and excitement were heard all around the room, she felt a hand squeeze her own, it was Blaise, She knew without even looking. Strange that. Dumbledore ignored the gasps and carried on "Now Miss Zabini will be re-housed this year, due to this technical glitch. Miss Zabini if you'll please step forward." Hermione pulled her hand away from Blaise and walked towards the teachers table, Miss McGonagall placed the sorting hat onto her head.

"Ah Miss Granger, I mean Miss Zabini. We meet again. How nice. Now I understand this time you are a pureblood. As pure as they come. Now where to put you? You're intelligent, brave and courageous. So of course you should be in Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor house cheered but were silenced when the hat continued "but you are also sly, cunning and devious. So you should be in Slytherin! Hm difficult. Your traits are all of a Slytherin. Miss Zabini for your 8th year you will be a Slytherin!" Miss McGonagall quickly took the hat off the young witches head and hurried out of the great hall. Hermione however was so struck with shock she couldn't move. Blaise, being Blaise ran up to her and helped her down towards the Slytherin table.

"So Slytherin have gained a new, valuable student. Apologies to Gryffindor who have lost a valuable student, but you did keep her for 7 years" Dumbledore laughed and clapped, the feast had begun.

Hermione could hear the whispers and Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Her made their way to the dungeons. Hermione never liked the dungeons, she found them cold, but now they felt like home to her. She smiled. Draco and Blaise both looked at her, then each other and raised their eyebrows and laughed. Pansy, who was very blonde at times, demanded to know what was so funny. Draco, being the arrogant ferret he was told her where to go. She left crying towards the stairs.  
>Draco put his arm around Hermione as they entered the common room and said "Welcome Home Baby!" He kissed her cheek and then went to sit in an armchair, a 2nd year jumped out immediately muttered an apology and left. Blaise still had his eyebrows raised after what Draco had just done, chuckled and went over to his best mate dragging Hermione with him.<p>

This was now home to Hermione Zabini, and strangely, she liked it.

**Sorry if it's not the best, It came into my head while I was falling asleep, so I'm writing this while falling asleep hehe and remember read and review! Gives me motivation and all that! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – New Beginnings.

Hermione Zabini awoke in very strange surroundings... then she remembered the events of the night before. _Ah yes she had been re-sorted into Slytherin_, her robes were now decorated with the Salazar Slytherin badge and complemented with green stitching, unlike her Gryffindor robes which were decorated with the Godric Gryffindor badge and complemented with red stitching. She put her new robes on and looked in the mirror. Damn she looked good. All that pure bloodedness and stuff had changed her, possibly for the better – she didn't know yet. Walking casually down the stairs to the common room, she saw Blaise and Draco both sat in the armchairs by the fire when they saw her they both immediately jumped up!

"Morning Hermy!" Blaise practically squealed at her before she'd even reached them.  
>Hermione pulled a disgusted look and replied "Hermy? Urgh please don't call me that"<br>Draco just stood there with his arms crossed looking all Malfoy like. Hermione hugged her brother and fist punched Draco, the two of them seemed to be getting along very well. Of course that could always be in Hermione's favour or it could make the rest of her year miserable, either way she enjoyed the Slytherin Prince's company.

Draco offered to walk her to class, because Blaise wasn't with them. He promised the Zabini male he would guard his twin with his life, and that is exactly what Draco did. He walked Hermione to potions, once inside he showed her over to the Slytherin side of the dungeons. Professor Snape walked in and everyone instantly shushed, Hermione noticed there was a different atmosphere over here than where the Gryffindor's sat. She felt strange. Snape was telling them their partners when she heard her name "Zabini – Malfoy, try not to rip each other's heads off" He smirked at the pair before carrying on with his list... Bulstrode – Longbottom, Weasley – Patil, Abbot – Nott and Potter – Parkinson. Everyone groaned, except Hermione and Draco, they were both quite pleased with their partners seeing as they were getting along. Just as the two started to discuss the potion they were going to make, Pansy came over and wrapped her arms round Draco  
>"Aw Drakie-poo I'm not partnered with you this year, unless the mudblood will swap" She purred at him until she got to mudblood at which she turned and spat at Hermione.<p>

"Parkinson Miss Zabini is no longer a muggle born so you can't call her that anymore and get your hideous hands off me! I am not swapping with you because Hermione's company is a hundred times better than yours so leave" Malfoy grabbed her hands roughly and pulled them off him. Then he stomped over to the ingredients cupboard, leaving Hermione feeling very awkward indeed. Pansy had walked back over to her seat upon realising she wasn't going to work with Draco, so Hermione was left alone but when Draco was returning from the cupboard with the ingredients someone tripped him up, probably that stupid Longbottom like usual, and he went flying into a startled Hermione Zabini and fell straight onto her. The two finding themselves in a very compromising situation. The Gryffindor's started laughing, of course they would find it absolute hilarious, whilst the Slytherin's just all narrowed their eyes at them.

"25 point from Gryffindor for poor health and safety!" Snape's voice cut through all the laughter. They soon shut up.

* * *

><p>After potions Blaise was waiting outside for the two, when they finally emerged from the dungeons Blaise pulled them aside and whispered<br>"So I heard you ended up on top of my sister today Malfoy, in potions of all places! Merlin you just couldn't wait to seduce her now she's like you could you?" The Zabini heir giggled and punched Draco's shoulder playfully to show he was messing about. This just received a look from Hermione that could kill someone if possible.

Walking to lunch with Malfoy, Blaise, Astoria Greengrass and Theodore Nott, Hermione found herself quite liking the four Slytherin's, despite their past. They seemed to be accepting her, so why couldn't they be friends? It was just as they were walking into the great hall that Draco pulled her arm back and told the others they would catch up. Just as she turned around he grabbed her wrist and pushed her against a wall. Hermione was shocked and she was sure that Draco could see that, but she didn't make any attempt to move. The Malfoy Heir put one hand either side of her head on the wall, effectively trapping her in between the wall and his body, he leaned in closer and she tilted her chin so she could reach his lips. Their lips met and the two were instantly attached to each other, the bushy haired witch wrapping her hands around the blonde's neck then working them up to his hair, and the blonde wizard moving his hands up and down the witch's body. Yes the two of them were being very passionate towards each other; Malfoy's hand had somehow found its way to Hermione's thigh and was now caressing her thigh. Until a cough which came from her twin brother stopped the pair. _Oh no. Her twin brother just caught her making out in a corridor with his best mate... oops. Yes oops indeed Hermione! You stupid witch! _

"You do realise I was joking before guys? But whatever, you want to be an item, or just 'friends with benefits' go ahead" Blaise smirked at the pair and turned to walk, the pair followed the Italian wizard sheepishly, although Malfoy did still have hold of the witches hand, she didn't seem to notice.

All hell broke loose when they walked in the great hall. They hadn't even reached the Slytherin table and had already had four or five hexes aimed at them. All from 6th year Ravenclaw's. Hermione being a new pureblood witch decided to teach them a lesson, she walked over to their table, shaking her hips as she went making all the boys in every house from 5th year up drool. She bent her head down and put her lips near a 6th year boy and whispered to him  
>"I know you're jealous, but that man over there, he's more than you will ever be. I would say there's enough of me, but I'm too good for you, sorry" Before she left she slipped a little vial of potion Draco had told her will 'get rid of unwanted attention' She smirked at him and sauntered back over to the Slytherin table where she was immediately met by cheers, a few Slytherin's just looked at her in disgust, Draco Malfoy put his arm round her shoulder and kissed her. Smack on the lips in front of the whole school. When they pulled apart Hermione noticed that Dumbledore, McGonagall and even Snape were all smiling. <em>Perhaps they were happy? Why on earth are they smiling? Hermione was thinking to herself. <em>

After dinner Dumbledore requested that the 7th and 8th years stay behind. He told them all that they needed a head girl and head boy. He told them that the people, who should have been Head Boy and Head Girl last year, will remain that position.  
>"Your head boy is Mr Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House, and your Head Girl is Miss Hermione Zabini of Slytherin House. These two should have been Head Boy and Head Girl last year, but due to disturbances did not get to fulfil this role. They will this year. That is all, please return to your dorms immediately before curfew" Everyone was in utter uproar about the fact TWO Slytherin's were Head Boy and Girl, that had never happened in all of Hogwarts History, mind you, neither had a muggle born finding out she's pureblood and being re-sorted into Slytherin.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco and Hermione made their way back to head dorms when they were stopped, by none other than Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny.<p>

"Ah Potty, Weasel, Weaslette" Draco smirked at them

"Shut it Draco, get lost we need to talk to 'Mione!" Ron shouted at Draco, folding his arms and staring at the blonde.

The bushy haired witch took a step towards the ginger wizard and told him "You know I'm considering changing my name, you lot call me 'Mione so much it's getting annoying"

"Now you're meant to be in your dorms, we should take points off Hermy" Draco casually draped one arm across Hermione's shoulders.

"You wouldn't dare ferret!" Ginny launched herself and Draco, ready to punch him, much like Hermione had done just 5 years earlier, but was stopped by Harry.

"Don't Gin, neither of them are worth it. She thinks she's better than us just because she's now a Zabini and a pureblood. She's related to HIM she doesn't deserve our friendship" Harry told Ginny whilst pulling her back towards him and a very quiet Ron.

"Harry you were only ever friends with me because I'm a good witch, and I'm intelligent. I helped you kill my own father" She spat the word father at him "So of course I deserve your friendship, but I don't want it anymore, I've realised you only 'liked me' because of my brains. Well I'm done Harry. I won't get to know my real father now, and yes I know it's not just about me, you didn't get to meet your parents either bla bla bla but you had a calling in life! To destroy MY FATHER! Technically we shouldn't have been friends to begin with. If I was Hermione Zabini when I first came to Hogwarts you would never have made friends with me Harry and you don't have to deny it." Hermione started sobbing so Draco pulled her closer to him, narrowed his eyes at the three Gryffindor's in front of him and walked off with Hermione pulled so close to him he could hear her heart beat.

* * *

><p>When they got to their dorm Draco moved Hermione so she was facing him, lifted her chin and asked her what their password should be. She replied anything that they can both remember. So they set it to love and hate. They chose this because they used to hate each other, but ever since they both found out who Hermione really was they were becoming closer, perhaps not love, but not hate.<p>

Draco helped Hermione through the entrance to the dorm, noticing that the whole deco was green and silver, and showed her to her room. Just as he turned to leave she grabbed his sleeve.

"Draco, please. Stay with me, just for tonight" Her voice was so quiet it was a whisper. You could just tell by her voice she had been crying.

Draco wrapped his arms around her "Of course I will stay, let me go get changed and make us some hot chocolate and I'll come back okay?" He looked down at the witch in his arms and sighed.

"Okay, don't be long" She went over to her wardrobe to change, and Draco took that as his cue to leave.

Returning a mere five minutes later with two big mugs of hot chocolate and dressed only in green silk boxers. Hermione who was already snuggled under the duvet of her big double bed looked up at the blonde and raised her eyebrows. A slight blush gracing her tanned cheeks.

"Like what you see Zabini?" Malfoy smirked at her, then shook his head "It's weird calling you Zabini, I mean your brother is Zabini, but I don't know what to call you anymore" He told her frowning.

She took her hot chocolate from him and call her anything except Granger or mudblood or anything else offensive. The two of them sat up all night talking – good job it was a Saturday tomorrow so they could have the day off.

**I'm really sorry if this is bad, I'm half asleep:( but I need to write, it helps me sleep:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – New Beginnings

**I apologise in advance if this is really bad.. It's 2:15am here whilst I'm writing. I can't sleep and I'm in a really shitty mood so I thought, why not write about Harry Potter, considering it's too late for me to actually READ Harry Potter, haha anyway on with the chapter(this is a filler chapter mainly although it makes you speculate certain things) Read and Review.**

**Oh and Harry Potter isn't mine... unfortunately I wasn't that smart and an AMAZING woman who goes by the name J.K. Rowling beat me to it saddening I know, but she did give me my childhood:D **

Hermione woke up with an unfamiliar warm feeling around her middle. Looking to her left she noticed the blonde wizard who's arms she had fallen asleep in. Watching him intently she noticed how his chest rose slightly with every breath he took, without looking closely you would think he wasn't breathing. Some of his blonde hair had fallen over his eyes, his perfect features looked even more perfect at this exact moment. As Hermione moved get out of bed, she felt someone pull her back. Turning to face the blonde she came face to face with his smirking face. Gazing into his steel grey eyes Hermione sighed and moved into her previous position. Everything right now, was perfect. Until they heard her brother screaming outside the portrait.

"Oi love birds let me in!" Blaise was getting louder and louder every time he said it, and because students were already up and about Blaise smirked to himself, knowing full well that one of them would open the portrait _.now._ He thought to himself. _Any second now._

He was right, there in front of him stood a just awoken Draco Malfoy, his hair out of place and a look on his face that said 'I'm so going to kill you later' The Zabini Heir just smiled at him and stepped past him into the head dorm.

"Morning twinny, hope I didn't disturb anything between you and lover boy" Blaise shouted towards the open bedroom door. Upon receiving no reply, the dark haired boy took a few steps towards the door before looking at Draco, who just shrugged at him. As he walked through the door, his face was attacked by a pillow, being thrown across the room by a certain know-it-all.

"Hi Blaise, couldn't just let us have a lie in could you? It's Saturday!" Hermione looked at him questioningly before chuckling and giving her brother a hug before carrying on "Don't worry about it I was already awake but SOMEONE" she took this opportunity to glare at Draco "decided he wouldn't let me get up" This time Hermione's face was attacked by a pillow, coming from the Blonde's direction.

Draco, being Draco just shrugged at the two and went to sit on the sofa. Blaise immediately followed, whereas Hermione grabbed a towel and some clothes and headed for the bathroom, as she shut the door she just heard part of Draco and Blaise's conversation.

"Do you think she believes us mate? About the whole 'your Blaise Zabini's twin and all that'" Blaise was asking Draco, with a very serious look on his face.

The other Syltherin shrugged at him and replied "I don't know mate, but if she finds anything out we're all dead. Me, you, father, mother, your mother" Draco paused and carried on "Hell maybe even her parents are dead if she finds out"

"Yeah I know what you mean mate but maybe we should tell her the truth? About er yeah you know" Blaise looked at the floor, avoiding his mate's gaze.

"Blaise. You know as well as I do what she would do if she found out, she would be absolutely hysterical. She was already pretty shaken by the fact her parents lied to her. She thinks they aren't her real parents when they are, yes they were death eaters and they were my parents best friends, but that doesn't change who she is. The only thing that changes who she is" He paused and looked over to the bathroom door, and lowered his voice "is what he did to her"

Blaise was about to reply when they heard the door open and out came a newly dressed Hermione. Her long dark hair tied in a messy bun nicely on top of her head. Draco noticed she was wearing more make up than usual. _Why was he noticing? Why did he all of a sudden become really close to her just because she's now in Slytherin?_

_Oooh Granger looks nice today_

_Shut it she's Zabini now, not Granger._

_No she's not, she's Granger still._

_I said shut it._

_Ah okay, but you must admit she looks rather lovely today_

_Yes she looks absolutely ravishing. _

When Blaise looked at him with an amused look and his eyebrows raised and Hermione looked at him with shock, he realised he'd said the last bit out loud, and seeing as they were stood right next to him, they had heard him. Oh how he'd love for the ground to swallow him up right said goodbye to the boys and told her she would see them in the great hall after she had finished in her Hogwarts: A History class. She loved this class, but the one thing she knew she was going to hate was the fact she was the only Slytherin, and her ex best friends were in the same class. As she entered the two boys, who had been her best friends since she was eleven caught her eye and walked over to her.

"Hermione, can we talk?" Harry was nervous. She could tell by the way he stood, the way he was fiddling with his thumbs. Just the way he was all awkward.

She sighed in defeat and chuckled slightly "You to never give up do you?"

"Nope you know us 'Mione" Ron replied to her question giving her a wink just for good measure.

"Okay fine shoot"

"1. We don't care your Slytherin 2. We don't care your pureblood don't care your parents were death eaters 4. We don't care your twin brother is Blaise Zabini 5. We don't care that your father is Riddle, sorry Hermione didn't want to call him Voldemort" Harry listed all the reasons why they weren't talking, and the reasons why they should talk again. In the end Hermione decided she had heard enough so put a hand up to stop him

"Harry, I'm not friends with you anymore because I feel like you don't want me, and I'm in a different house. They've learnt to accept me but only because of whom my father was and who my brother is. I mean really, if I was someone like Dean Thomas's twin would they be as bothered? No. But I'm BLAISE ZABINI'S TWIN. HE WAS A FUCKING DEATH EATER."Hermione noticed that both Harry and Ron winced when she said the word fuck and death eater, not knowing which word they were flinching at. "Now if you wish to discuss this further, come to the head dorms tonight. At ten. I'm not telling you the password, knock on the wall beside the portrait and Draco or I will let you in." After her little speech she walked quickly and quietly to her desk, noticing that everyone's eyes were on the "golden trio"

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry this is so rubbish, As I said it's 2:15am here, well now it's like almost 3 but hey.<strong>  
><strong>Maybe I might be able to sleep now! YAY! Anyway please review:D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – New Beginnings.

**So yeah really sorry about that pathetic excuse of a chapter but hey;)**

**As I said before, I don't own Harry Potter, the amazing J. does:}**

Hermione made her way over to her desk and sat down. She had purposely chosen a desk at the back of the class, so people wouldn't stare at her. She got her books out of her bag along with her quill and ink and placed them on the desk. Professor Binns wrote on the board their instructions and Hermione being Hermione started straight away. Just as she had wrote about 3 feet of parchment when Seamus Finnigan walked past her and knocked her ink over. He smirked at her and told her "my bad" and returned to his seat. Hermione followed him with her eyes and noticed Ron give him a fist pump as he walked past his desk. Hermione saw that as the final straw, she stomped over to Ron's desk and slammed her hand on the desk. This got the attention of everyone in the room, Ron just looked up, smirked and carried on with his writing, so Hermione spilt his ink.

"MISS GRANGER! 20 points off Gryffindor! Return to your seat at once, I'm sure whatever difficulties Mr Weasley and you have that you can sort them out after my class!" The Professor, who was a ghost, floated his way over to the pair.

"Actually Professor if you haven't noticed I'm not Miss Granger, I'm Miss Zabini and I'm in Slytherin. Also I've lost my two best friends because they think I'm a stuck up pureblood and because I'm his child. I didn't choose this!" Hermione ran to her desk, collected her things and ran out. Harry and Ron both stood up to go after her, but they were interrupted by the Professor.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley I don't think it would be wise to go after her do you? After all you have rejected her. Return to your seats I will see you after class" The Professor returned to the front and carried on checking everyone's papers. After class Ron and Harry stayed behind, like they were told to.

"Professor you wanted to see us?" said an extremely nervous Harry.

"Ah yes, I wanted to talk to you, can we walk and talk?" Harry and Ron followed the Professor, not paying attention to where they were walking and walked straight into a certain Blonde Slytherin.

"Potter, Weasel, Professor" Draco said politely before nodding and carrying on his way.

"So Harry, Ron, why aren't you and Miss Zabini friends?" The Professor asked as they were walking down the corridor to Dumbledore's office.

Harry looked at Ron before replying "She's changed Professor, and not for the better. I think she's in love with Draco Malfoy, and she's pureblood. Her father is Tom Riddle and her mother was a death eater. I mean we should never have been friends in the first place" Harry was becoming emotional so stopped talking, picking this up the Professor replied.

"Yes Harry my dear, but you were. When you thought she was a muggle-born witch. When you thought she was in love with young Mr Weasley here" at this Ron blushed, the Professor pretended not to notice "You see? There is no reason you still shouldn't be friends. You defeated you-know-who and Hermione turned out to be his daughter, so what? That's in the past. Don't you think you should forget it and forgive her?"

They came to a stop and it took the boys a while before they realised they were outside the headmasters office.

"Dumbledore wants to see you, have a good afternoon boys" the Professor said before walking off in the direction they just came.

Harry stared at the gargoyle and told it "Lemon Drops" Upon hearing the password the gargoyle moved to show a set of stairs. The boys climbed the stairs before coming to the door, they stood outside wondering whether they should knock when the door opened and Dumbledore stood there smiling.

"Going to wait outside all day? Come in Mr Potter, Mr Weasley"

The two Gryffindor boys walked into the headmaster's office, instantly being aware of the presence of Hermione, Draco and Blaise.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see us headmaster?" Harry said as he took a seat in front of the headmaster's desk.<p>

"Yes Harry, I understand that the five of you all have to change this year, considering circumstances but that is no reason for you to abandon a friend, a friend who has been there every step of the way with you for 6 years. A friend who helped you get the philosophers stone, a friend who helped you into the chamber of secrets, when you found out about Sirius Black, when you discovered the Order , when you were wrongly entered into the triwizard tournament, when you had to defeat death eaters and of course when you defeated you – know –who last year. Harry you do not turn you back on friends, especially friends like Miss Zabini here. Do you know what she is going through?" To this Harry shook his head and looked at the floor. "I understand Harry if you don't wish to be friends with Miss Zabini due to her heritage, but there is no reason why you can't be civil to her. Anything you would like to add Mr Zabini, Hermione, and Mr Malfoy?"

Hermione looked up from the spot she had been staring at since she arrived and looked to Harry and Ron. "Why?" Her voice was so quiet it was only just a whisper, one the two Gryffindor's had trouble hearing.

"Hermione, I still love you, as a friend of course, but you are his child. Yes I know it's not your fault, and you didn't know. But I can't help but wonder, what if you did know? Would you still of been my friend? Course you wouldn't. You would have been one of them. Fighting against me not with me. I need you Hermione I really do, your part of me now. You keep me together, but I can't take it. I can't have one of my best friends being related to the man who tried to kill me ever since I was a baby. He killed my parents Hermione. Your father KILLED my parents!" Harry didn't realise he was shouting so when Dumbledore had quietly told him he didn't need to shout he was quite shocked.

"Harry. You know I never would have been one of them. I do not care what you say, I wouldn't. They were fighting and killing muggleborn's, that's not right. Harry I need you, just as much as you have needed me the past 7 years. Seven years Harry and you choose NOW to break up our friendship? Why didn't you just let that troll in first year kill me? Or leave me at the bottom of the black lake? Or even let Bellatrix Lestrange kill me? Why Harry? Because you know that loosing you will hurt me even more than any of those things ever would! You and Ron, you are the only two people I've been able to rely on the whole time I've been at Hogwarts. People only talked to me when they wanted help with their homework or wanted to be close to you. I miss you Harry. I miss the way I could talk to you about anything. I miss the way you would sit with me by the fire in the Gryffindor common room and just sit with me. I miss the way you would tell me I didn't have to come with you when you were on a mission, knowing full well I'd come with you. I miss you Harry James Potter, more than you will ever know" Turning to Ron, with her eyes full of tears she said "and you Ronald Billius Weasley. I loved you, more than a friend. I thought I made that clear during the war and during 6th year? Obviously not. I miss you to, I miss they way you would try to sneak my homework away from me so you could copy it. I miss you both so much, but you want nothing to do with me because of my blood. Your just as bad as Draco, well as bad as he was" Turning to Draco she whispered sorry, he told her it was okay and put a hand on her shoulder. She felt a hand grasp hers. Looking over to her brother she noticed he had grabbed hold of her hand, to comfort her.

Ron was speechless but he somehow managed to stutter some words out "I'm sorry 'Mione,. We didn't mean to hurt you, and you l-loved me?"

Hermione couldn't stand it any longer she stood up and screamed "YES RON I WAS IN BLOODY LOVE WITH YOU SINCE 2ND YEAR YOU STUPID BOY!" She stormed out of the office and that was when the tears started to fall, she ran quickly to the heads dorm, going down the back corridors so no-one would see her crying.

* * *

><p>Hermione was crying so much she didn't hear Draco come in the dorm. She didn't even notice him when he sat next to her on the sofa, or when he put his arms around her and pulled her close. He could feel her tears on his chest and it broke his heart. Weasel and Potter would pay for the pain they put her through, but not yet, she needed she finally stopped crying she noticed she was in Draco's arms, she shifted and tilted her chin to look up at him. When their eyes met he instantly lowered his face to hers and she lifted hers to his. Pulling her closer to him Draco kissed her with so much passion and force, she returned the kiss with just as much. She deepened the kiss, this shocked Draco as usually it was him who deepened kisses, not that he was complaining, Draco loved a dominant woman as much as the next man.<p>

Draco slowly lowered her so she was lying on the couch and he was on top of her, his arms holding him up so he didn't hurt her. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer to him. His hands went up under the hem of her shirt which had come un-tucked from her skirt and stroked her bare stomach which made her groan into his mouth. Draco pulled away from her for breath and she noticed a pained expression on his face panting slightly she asked "What's the matter Draco?" Slowly he took one of her hands and grazed it over his erection and smiled "you, you make me so god damn hot!" She smiled at him and pulled him closer to him, moving her hands to the buttons of his shirt and undoing them with shaking hands. Once she had got it undone she pulled it off and threw it on the floor. She ran her hands over his toned abdomen which caused Draco to moan and because he was so close to her she could feel his erection pressing into her which caused her to moan. Draco pulled apart from her and smiled knowingly before pulling her shirt off and throwing it on the floor with his own. He kissed her chastely and moved his lips to her neck and sucked before he knew it would leave a mark, before moving down to kiss her breasts. Before he could get any further he heard Hermione gasp and smirked against her skin before she pulled his head up. He went to kiss her on the lips but she moved and told him no and that she was going to bed. She collected her shirt off the floor and was in her room in less than thirty seconds. Slamming the door behind her for effect of course.

**Sorry I know it's bad, but I cant seem to find the words to write, yet I really want to write this whilst I have a plot. Also I'd like to apologise for getting Hermione and Draco together quickly. **


	5. AN BUT PLEASE READ

Authors note but please read!

I know I've posted this on both of my stories but I just want you ALL to know, I WILL be carrying on with these stories but not just yet.

I have exam after exam at the moment and as I'm in my final year – they are important.

Sorry might be 2012 by the time you get an update, maybe the end of November but for now I'm putting these on hold..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 – New Beginnings.

So I know I said I wouldn't be writing for a while, but I've found time! Thought I would write whilst I had the chance... Please review I want to know what you think

I wish I was JK Rowling I wish I was JK Rowling I wish I was JK Rowling I wish I was JK Rowling Damn I'm still not JK Rowling which means I don't own anything but the plot and any OC's I make up.

_God she makes me so hot. She's not just a physical thing._

_Yes she is Draco, she's mud. _

_Shut up, she is not mud! She's gorgeous and arousing and absolutely amazing._

_She's still a mudblood._

_Look, Voldemort is dead so get over it. He was half blood too you know!_

_She. Is. Still. Mud._

"NO SHE'S NOT!" oops maybe I said that out loud...

"D-Draco are you okay?" Hermione was stood at the door cautiously; she had obviously heard me scream at myself. _Stupid Draco._

"Yes I am fine, why do you ask?" I walked over to her and embraced her, surprisingly she didn't recoil, she responded and wrapped her arms around me. _Oh god, pull back Draco go take a cold shower before you have the urge to take her right here, right now!_

"Are you sure? You were screaming, there is no-one else here... Would you like me to stay with you or leave you alone?" Hermione was whispering into my ear, why I don't know, but it was calming me down and forgetting what the evil half of my brain was trying to tell me.

"I-I-I am just going to get a sh-sh-shower then I will come and sit with you, maybe we could talk?" I stuttered at her. _Nice going Draco, now she is going to think you are a moron!_

I grabbed a towel from my room and made my way to the bathroom, I stopped at the door and turned to see Hermione curled up on the couch by the fire with a book. She looked so innocent, so gorgeous in that light. MERLIN DAMN IT WHY CAN'T I GET THESE THOUGHTS OUT OF MY HEAD?

After my shower, which was absolutely amazing, I got dressed in a casual black short sleeved t-shirt, I know daring right? And some slim fit jeans, yes muggle jeans. Draco Malfoy in muggle jeans the world has ended! I dried my hair with the drying spell and sat down on the couch by the fire with a curled up Hermione, she was asleep. I shifted so she was lay against me and sighed. She was a perfect fit against me, now just trying to find the words to tell her or to win her over. I need to see Blaise, not right now though, later. With that I fell asleep, the easiest I had fallen asleep in a long time.

I woke up groggy. What on earth was I lay against? I turned to see what I was leaning on and was shocked to be confronted by a mass of platinum blonde hair._ DRACO! I WAS LAY AGAINST DRACO! OH MERLIN ABOVE WHAT HAPPENED? Calm Hermione, I'm sure there is a perfectly logical reason why you're lay against a ridiculously good looking guy in nothing but your skimpy nightwear. _

I could feel Draco stirring. _Oh no! I woke him up when I moved. Stay still he might go back to sleep. Quick close your eyes!_

"I know your awake why try to pretend?" I could almost feel his smirk as he whispered in my ear, I felt my face getting redder and opened one eye to look at him, he was looking right at me.

Opening both eyes I replied "Yes well I was seeing if you would realise, anyway is there any reason why I woke up in hardly anything leant against the sexiest person I know?" As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. _Great, way to boost his ego even more._

His face twisted into a smirk "Sexiest person I know? Why Hermione I never thought you saw me like that, and yes well it was your entire fault why you're dressed like that. You said something about dressing up for me, then we had some hot steamy sex, you got dressed and fell asleep on me"

"Now Draco darling I know you're lying. I wouldn't have "hot steamy sex" with you, it would be ridiculously amazing hot steamy passionate sex. Yes well now you know my real thoughts on you, that you are sooooooo good looking" I replied. Anyone with half a brain cell could hear the sarcasm in my voice, obviously Draco decided to ignore it, that or he has no brain cells.

"Oooh well come here then gorgeous" He purred. _PURRED? Since when did Draco Malfoy purr?_

"Draco?"

"Yes dear?"

"Did you just p-purr?" I asked tentatively, I didn't want him to go off on a rant about how his voice was "husky" and he did not "purr"

He looked as though he was thinking about it before replying "possibly, I'm not quite sure" He leaned in further, just as his lips were about to become one with mine I remembered I was meant to be somewhere.. Where I don't know, anywhere but here before I make a mistake.

I jumped off the couch "Oh Draco I'm so sorry but I have to go!" I hurried into my bedroom got changed into the regular clothing for Hogwarts and hurried out of the common room with my books and wand in my hands. I didn't even turn around as I left the common room.

Hermione hurried down the corridor at whirlwind pace, for Hermione G-Zabini this was normal; but today everyone, even the school ghosts could tell something was wrong. Her twin brother was walking past transfiguration when a speedy Hermione ran past, grabbing her wrist he managed to get her to stop and to face him.

"Hermy I haven't seen you in ages, and now I see your hurtling round school at 500mph what's going on?" He looked at her with concern and love. Like a brother should.

She couldn't help but melt under his brotherly gaze "Oh Blaise everything is so messed up!"She threw her arms around her brother and cried "THESE LITTLE MOMENTS KEEP HAPPENING BETWEEN ME AND DRACO AND THIS MORNING I WOKE UP CUDDLED NEXT TO HIM IN MY SKIMPIEST UNDERWEAR WHAT ON EARTH DO I DO?" She said it all in one breath it was a surprise Blaise actually hear her.

Blaise looked perplexed for a few seconds before pouncing on her "OH MY GOD. REALLY? YOU TWO SO HAVE TO GET TOGETHER YOU WOULD BE SOOO CUTE!"

"Oh my god I swear your my twin sister not my brother" Hermione giggled, she said bye to Blaise and promised to catch up with him to keep him up to date on the 'Draco situation'

Stepping into potions Hermione noticed that the class was in absolute chaos. The Gryffindor's were of course sat respectively waiting for Snape whilst the Slytherin's tried to do as much damage as possible. Not that it would matter, Slytherin wouldn't get any points off Gryffindor's would. For not trying to stop them, and they would if they did tried to stop them for being "involved" She made her way over to where Draco, Blaise, Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin's were sat. She sat down, sighed and pulled out her books. Just as Snape walked, well more stomped into the room (A/N Sorry, I know Snape died in the last book but like I've done with Dumbledore, he's not dead!)

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE? 60 POINTS OFF GRYFFINDOR!" I bet the whole of Hogwarts could hear Snape shout when he shouted.

"Turn to page 394! Write an essay about that chapter!" A few of the Gryffindor's started whispering "10 POINTS OFF GRYFFINDOR DON'T YOU EVER LEARN? SILENCE!"

Draco and Hermione were sat next to each other, like usual, and both opened the page. Hermione had already gotten about half a foot of parchment written when Draco passed a note her way

**Hey Hermy**

You wrote me a note and all it says is "Hey Hermy" really Draco?

**Yes really Hermione, anyway go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?**

We always go, of course.

**No I mean like as m-my girlfriend?**

W-w-w-what?

**I take that as a no?**

No, it's a yes but a-are you sure?

**Of course I am..**

Okay then

"Miss G-Zabini! Mr Malfoy! See me after class!" Snape had seen their notes. Oh no.

She felt a hand on her thigh, she looked at Draco and he smirked. He started making circles on her thigh with her hand. His hand moved up her thigh, Hermione covered her groan with a cough which caused Draco to smirk even more. Hermione swatted his hand away and wrote him a note telling him they would continue later. He nodded in response and kept his left hand on her thigh.

As soon as potions was over, Draco dragged Hermione out of the classroom, forgetting about their detention with Snape and into a deserted corridor. He immediately pushed her up against a wall and placed his hands either side of her head. He leant in to kiss her and she tilted her head up to kiss him, their kiss started off gentle and loving but soon became passionate. Hermione could feel Draco's member pressing into her abdomen, so she wrapped her legs around his waist which caused him to moan into her mouth. Hermione's hands made their way up to Draco's hair and were pulling him closer to her. Draco pulled away which caused Hermione to whimper at the loss of contact, this made Draco smile, not a smirk, but an actual smile. Hermione removed her legs, smoothed down her skirt, picked up her bag and walked off shaking her hips. Draco could only stare after her and race to the dorm so he could take a cold shower.

Yes, Hermione Granger turned Zabini was getting under his skin. Yes, Hermione was making him a better man. As he stepped into the shower Draco wondered over what could be of them if they became an actual couple, would people accept them? Or reject them?  
>Tomorrow was Saturday, Hermione and Draco both went to bed in good moods after the afternoons events, little did they know Professor Snape had seen the whole encounter.<p>

Sorry about the wait, review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I have some MAJOR writers block going on for this story...**

**I won't be writing until um January? Maybe Feb.**

**I'm not sure. If I come up with any more I'll write but yeah so sorry **

**I am currently re-writing Whispers and Stares and I have just started writing another: Always There.**

**Check it out! Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks.**

**I'll try and write some more, but until Jan... ADIOS.**

**I love you all, but my studies and my sanity comes first. **Keep Reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6 – New Beginnings.

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't written in months, partly due to writers block and partly due to school/exam stress! I'm on easter holidays (WOO!) but I have tons of coursework, so this may be the last update you'll get until Summer. Then after Summer I have some sad news for you all anyway here's chapter 6! Enjoy!

p.s I'm still not J., so I still don't own anyway

Professor Snape stared down the empty corridor, his jaw hanging open in complete and utter shock, his eyes were bulging out of their sockets. To say Snape was shocked would be the understatement of the bloody century. After standing there for what felt like hours, but was actually probably minutes, Snape set off to the Head's dorm. Yes, he had to have a chat with a certain Godson of his.

Draco had just gotten out of the shower when a deafening knock was heard at the door. He knew Hermione was in the dorm, so he just left her to get the door. After around ten minutes the knocking was still continuing so Draco got off his chair in the sitting area and approached the door with his wand raised.

"Who is it?" He almost had to shout over the consistent knocking.

"Draco it's me, open this god damn door!"

_Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit. I know that voice. Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

"What do you want? I'm busy!"

"If you and Miss Zabini are shagging I don't want to know!"

"OMG IM COMING!" _Fuck why did I say I'm busy?_

Hurrying to the door, Draco flung it open revealing his distressed Godfather.

"Is there any reason why you almost knock down my door and in the process practically shout to the whole of Hogwarts I'm shagging Hermione. Which I'm not by the way! Where on earth did you get that absurd idea anyway?"

"That my dear Godson is what I'm here to discuss"

As soon as the sentence left his Godfathers mouth, Draco knew he was in deep trouble.

(A/N Okay this bit is rubbish, but the next bit is mainly dialogue..)

"W-what is it you wanted to discuss?"

"You and Miss Granger have been getting along more than what you should"

"What are you going on about? She is an insufferable know it all!"

"Draco Draco Draco, we both know that's not your view anymore"

"Well since your the expert on my feelings how about you tell me what my view is then dear Godfather?"

"Draco, your falling for her aren't you?"

"Yes! Fine! I'm falling in love with her but she's untouchable because she's Blaise's fucking twin sister!"

Hearing a gasp coming from the stairs the two slytherin wizards turned around to see a very startled Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well that's my cue to leave" Snape turned to Draco "Good Luck, I trust your judgement" Before he left he nodded to Hermione before turning to the door and sweeping out in such a way that you would describe as 'snape like'

"Y-y-you are what?" Hermione inwardly cursed herself for stuttering and making herself look vunerable.

Putting his signature smirk on his face Draco stalked over to Hermione like she was prey, which caused Hermione to press herself against the wall.

"_H_ermione"_ Again with the purring Draco? She's going to think your insane_

"I already do think your insane" Hermione told him with a giggle.

"Oh dear I said that out loud didn't I?" Instead of responding Hermione just nodded with a slight smile on her face.

"Anyway as I was saying, yes. I have fallen head over heels in love with you but your my best friends twin sister. It's not even like your older or younger. Your his TWIN!"

"Draco. I know you love me, and I feel like I'm getting closer to you but I can't tell you I love you right now because I don't know if I do. I'm sorry"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7 – New Beginnings.

GUESS WHO'S BACK? ;) I am so so so so so so sorry guys, I've been sooo busy. I doubt you'll get recent updates but I'll try to, no promises though. I still love this story, I just seem to be suffering from writers block atm

I'm still not J K Rowling so Harry Potter is still not mine

**Recap..**

"_**H**_**ermione"**_** Again with the purring Draco?! She's going to think your insane**_

"**I already do think your insane" Hermione told him with a giggle.**

"**Oh dear I said that out loud didn't I?" Instead of responding Hermione just nodded with a slight smile on her face.**

"**Anyway as I was saying, yes. I have fallen head over heels in love with you but your my best friends twin sister. It's not even like your older or younger. Your his TWIN!"**

"**Draco. I know you love me, and I feel like I'm getting closer to you but I can't tell you I love you right now because I don't know if I do. I'm sorry"**

As Hermione walked away Draco grabbed her wrist, gently mind. "Hermione, please. Talk to me. I know it's too soon for me to be falling for you but you're perfect, you always have been"

"No Draco, I haven't. I was a mudblood and I don't fall in love with liars. I know yours and Blaise's secret. I'll be staying in the dungeons tonight; I think it wise if you stay here"

This time Draco let her go, wondering how on earth she knew.

Hermione ran as fast as she could to the dungeons, holding back the tears. So many questions were running through her mind like who was she really? How could everyone lie to her? Was she too harsh on Draco? Where's my damn brother? It was this question that was running through her mind when she bumped into the very person she was thinking about.

Blaise grabbed Hermione and pulled her so she was facing him "Hermione, talk to me. What did he do?" 

"Blaise how did you know it was Draco?" Hermione was clearly confused as to how her twin knew the cause of her distress.

Blaise replied calmly "I'm your twin Hermy, I know this shit. Now spill, before I go crazy and hunt him down and kill him."

Hermione instantly became panicked "No, you will do no such thing Blaise! I-I-I know! I know that I'm not really Riddle's child! That he changed my-our biological father to him because our mother was raped. Why was this kept from me!? You don't think it's bad enough that my 'parents' weren't really my parents, but the Dark Lord is, but then I find out he's not but some ridiculous muggle who can't handle his alcohol or rejection is! Blaise I'm only going to ask you once, why did Riddle change our biological father and how?"

After her rant to her brother, Hermione took a deep breath before waiting for her twin to reply. "Hermy, he did it for our mother. She never knew that the rapist was the father, she was having sex with our father regularly she didn't suspect anything else. He told her eventually, but she was happy he did. He did it for us, although it probably wasn't the best choice, it was at the time. He loved us Hermione, till the very end. Whenever you were captured by Death Eaters he had to try and convince them not to hurt you, or give you some chance of escaping. He didn't want to hurt you, he couldn't. Not when he hadn't really had a relationship with you, you had been taught to hate him, hate everything about him, but he's not who you think he is. He was a loving, caring man – to those he loved. Especially our mother, the only reason she fled was to protect us from everyone else, not our father, I promise you. I am so sorry we kept it from you, we shouldn't of, but we thought it was best. I am so sorry Hermy, forgive us please." Blaise could feel his eyes watering after his speech and prayed to Merlin he didn't cry in front of his sister, that would be embarrassing.

Hermione was so overwhelmed with what she had just been told, she didn't notice that it was Draco who was holding her. It was Draco who was wiping her tears away as she cried, it was Draco who caught her as she slipped to the floor. She failed to notice this, because all she could think was that her father shouldn't of died. He should of been here to see her grow up, grow old, fall in love, marry... But he wasn't. He was gone. Because of Harry.  
>Hermione then realised, she needed revenge, and Hermione was determined to get what she wanted; no matter the cost.<p> 


End file.
